


Пурпур с золотом

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Poetry, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Что бывает после...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T





	Пурпур с золотом

Пурпур с золотом цвѐта крови,  
На зелёном – глаз твоих серебро.  
Ну почему ты так смотришь сурово?  
Мне и от лунных лучей тепло.

В башне высокой так много места,  
Чтобы влюбиться и чтобы упасть.  
Будет тебе, как закончишь, невеста,  
Мне же останется только страсть…

Мне же останется только память,  
Взгляды твои потихоньку красть.  
Мне же останется только падать –  
Вот какова надо мною власть

Взгляда тех глаз беспричинно серых,  
Зелени мантии, звука шагов.  
Да, мы не будем друг другу вѐрны,  
Но как же смешно видеть в нас врагов!

Да, ими были когда-то… Мерлин,  
Сколько воды утекло с тех пор!  
Ты мне когда-то дал руку первым,  
Только тебя я не видел в упор.

Видел богатого парня, зазнайку,  
Словом, из тех, кому лёгок путь…  
Нынче же, будь мне такая возможность,  
Я б попросил: «Только рядом будь!»

Сам ли иль памяти светлой страницей,  
Не позволяй опустить лицо.  
Пусть легкокрылою светлою птицей  
Память меня захватит в кольцо.

Я не жалею о том, что было,  
В сердце моём не горит пожар.  
Не потому, что оно остыло –  
Весь мой огонь я вручаю в дар

Этим глазам бессердечно-серым,  
Что раскалённое льют серебро  
В душу мою… Я прошу: «Милосердным  
будь ты со мной!» Но старанье моё 

В том бесполезно. Уйдёшь до срока,  
Скоро окончится школьный бал –  
Каждому выйдет своя дорога,  
И я всегда ведь об этом знал.

Только ведь разве сердцу прикажешь?!  
Рвётся туда, где звенит серебро.  
Милый мой… эти слова не скажем  
Друг другу мы. Лезвием под ребро

Нам войдёт время. Уроки, школа –  
Всё растворится в ночной тиши.  
Если когда-нибудь вспомнишь юность,  
Ты мне, пожалуйста, напиши

**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**


End file.
